


Memories

by LightRedFox



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Angst, Implied Death, Loss, Other, not the funny kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 15:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightRedFox/pseuds/LightRedFox
Summary: Looking through old things brings back a lot of memories. Not all of them are good.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt by @blandpokemonheadcanons on Tumblr.

You don’t remember where you last placed your pokedex, which is pretty bad considering all the hours of hard work you went through just to get that much progress on it. You’d normally just look for any misplaced item in the morning and call it a day, but your mind is guilt tripping you by reminding yourself of all the responsibility and trust the pokemon professor put into you all those years ago by giving the gadget to your 10 year old self. And so the hunt began.

It’s been over an hour, and your patience is wearing thin. You’ve basically thrown open every single drawer and cabinet in your room, and now the place is a mess. At this point you’re just tossing everything that isn’t fragile onto the floor and hoping that if you go farther enough into the back of a container you’ll miraculously find what you’re looking for. But you’re mostly met with the wooden back panel of each drawer.

You’ve gone so deep into your stuff that all the things you thought were long gone are now somewhere on your carpet. It’s bringing back a lot of memories. The replica master ball your sister bought you as a prank gift (You thought it was real and treated it like a precious stone up until you saw the Made in Kanto tag on the bottom.), a small messed up Ditto plushie your Pawniard now Bisharp messed up while you weren’t looking (You remember trying to make your aunt’s Leavanny sow it back together with no luck.), a folded piece of lined paper that you probably doodled on in trainer school-

You stop throwing things behind you once you reach that piece of paper. You open it nonchalantly, wondering how bad your 11 year old self’s drawing skills were, but then you see what’s on the paper. Your current thoughts suddenly disappear as all the painful memories flood back into your mind.

Opelucid City. 2012. Team Plasma.

You remember everything.

xxx

Walking down the streets on a supposedly normal day. The sudden appearance of the flying ship. The cannon’s beam hitting the ground. The screams of people and pokemon surrounding you. The sound of your thumping heartbeat matching the thumps of your footsteps. The chilling fear running down your spine as the air got colder. The pothole you tripped on. The sudden red flash you saw just before the cold overtook you.

The rest is hazy, like a distant memory of a long lost dream. But you know it to be real. The distinct sound of sirens surrounding you. The numb feeling of being lifted off of the ground. The sound of ambulance doors slamming shut. The rush of wind hitting your face while you were on what you now presume was a wheelchair. The foggy silhouettes of humans and pokemon in the same situation as you. The yells of people running around. And the whole time, everything was cold. Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold-

xxx

You wake up to the slow beeping of the heart rate monitor next to you, and several Darumaka’s sleeping beside you on the hospital bed. You’re not shivering anymore, but you feel weak.

The Audino that you guess was watching over you gives a somewhat surprised cry and rushes out of the room. A few seconds later, Nurse Joy bursts in and fires off concerned questions you don’t know how to answer. The Audino from before comes in with a tray of food, and your stomach grumbles at the sight of it. You move your hand towards the tray, and to your horror it’s colored with splotches of a sickly shade of blue. Your body starts shaking again and your caretaker’s have to calm you down. The Darumakas next to you, now awake, snuggle up to your body, easing you slightly. Nurse Joy explains among all other things that you have third-degree frostbite, and that the scars may not ever go away. You can’t bring yourself to say anything as she explains your condition.

As you try to convince the Audino that you can feed yourself, Nurse Joy turns on the TV. The news is on, and and they’re reporting on a terrorist attack by Team Plasma on Opelucid City. You realize that you are a victim of that attack. Your food forgotten, all eyes are glued to the screen. It’s the worst terrorist attack the Unova region has seen to date, the anchor man reports. The casualities for both humans and pokemon are high, and are still increasing. Drayden, the gym leader, is alive, but is one of those hospitalized.

Nurse Joy comments about the current and former Champion’s secret visit to Drayden, and how it most likely wasn’t reported on in fear of another attack.

She whispers something to the Audino, and it goes and retrieves your bag that you now notice was on a table in the corner. You look through it, and are relieved to see your belongings are almost completely intact.

You go to check on your pokemon, but realize that they aren’t there. You’re about to panic when Nurse Joy quickly explains that the pokemon center took possession of them while you were unconscious. The pokeball’s built-in defense system against natural disasters worked as planned, and so your pokemon are completely fine.

She insists that you eat hot food while she retrieves your pokemon, and so you spend the next 30 minutes half-heartedly drinking Shellder soup and Roselia tea. You give the berries to the just as hungry Darumakas.

You absentmindedly look out the window while sipping the warm tea. The city is unrecognizable. It’s completely covered in ice, and even the surrounding buildings look frozen to the inside. You notice a large amount of fire and fighting types chipping away at the ice covering the road. The roads going towards the hospital look cleared of all ice, so at least they were making progress.

You also see a crowd of people and some pokemon surrounding the entrance of the hospital. They’re leaving flowers and candles next to photos of people you presume weren’t as fortunate as you. The remorse you feel makes you turn your head away.

It’s then you notice an empty bed next to yours. It’s a lot smaller than the one you’re on right now since it’s circular in shape and looks used, but doesn’t have any traces of recent activity. Nurse Joy arrives at that moment carrying a tray with different pokeballs. You ask Nurse Joy about the extra bed. She looks at you sadly, but doesn’t say anything. She gives you the pokeballs, and you’re relieved to see your pokemon safe. Your Bisharp, your Zoroark-

There are only five pokeballs. Your Serperior is missing. A feeling of dread overtakes you as you put the pieces together.

She explains that when they found you, your Serperior was wrapped around you, protecting you from the freezing temperatures. It had bypassed the seal on it’s pokeball, which is a very common thing to happen for determined pokemon that are kept in worn-out pokeballs.

Being a grass type, the ice was fatal to your Serperior. He died hours before you woke up. She mentions that you would’ve most likely died if your pokemon didn’t wrap around you. It saved your life at the cost of it’s own.

You feel bitter tears form beneath your eyes. Nurse Joy tries to comfort you and whispers that it’s ok to cry, already crying herself. The Darumakas wipe the tears away and surround you. The Audino hugs you as you break down.

xxx 

It’s a long time before you recover physically, and a lot longer mentally. When you get out of the hospital, all the flowers and memoriams for the victims are still there. Your family was informed of what happened when you were first admitted, and already put up a picture of your Serperior alongside the faces of the other victims. You manage to find it beneath a sea of flowers. It’s nice to think that all the flowers are for him, even though you know maybe only one or two flowers are actually for him.

The hospital insists on leaving an emotional support pokemon to take care of you, so you end up keeping one of the Darumakas that were heating you up while you were in critical condition. Your family makes the decision to leave Unova until Team Plasma is dealt with, and decides to stay with your sister in Sinnoh.

It’s painful to remember. It’s painful to forget. But somehow, you suppress the tragic memories. You make room for new, happier ones. The scars are still there, but you hope that one day, you’ll be able to move on.

xxx

All the memories, the good and the bad, resurface as you stare at the drawing in your hand.

Your body shakes and fresh tears roll down your face as you look at the drawing of your deceased Snivy, with the word Salazar written in your sister’s elegant cursive handwriting below it.

You can’t ever forget.


End file.
